Un sentiment nouveau
by Meryl Wind
Summary: Byakuya est le lieutenant d'Ukitake, et pour une étrange raison, un ennemi inconnu le prend pour cible mais sans le tuer. Un combat éclate alors, ayant pour but le Lieutenant Kuchiki, ce qui va inquiéter son capitaine... désolé, nul en résumé...-.-"
1. Prologue

_Un sentiment nouveau…_

Bon ben voila une nouvelle petite fic, Yaoi toujours (mais très peu, ce serais-plutôt du genre Shonen-Aï) sur le manga Bleach.

Aucun des personnage présent dans ma fic ne m'appartienne, ils sont tous a Tite Kubo.

Cette fic se déroulera en plusieurs chapitre et pour tout nouveau chapitre, si vous la lisez et que vous aimez, n'oubliez pas de me mettre des rewiews alors!^^

_____________________________________________________________________

La maison des Kuchiki était très calme aujourd'hui…Aucune agitation particulière n'aurait pu venir troublé le calme plat dont la demeure faisait preuve. Le Chef de la Famille, Byakuya Kuchiki, lieutenant de la 13eme division étant en mission avec son Capitaine, Ukitake Jushiro, les seuls personnes restantes dans la maison était les domestiques du manoir. Donc, a quoi bon rester dans un lieu vide d'actions? Je vous le demande!!Alors, allons faire un petit tour du côté de la 13eme division, où il doit certainement se passer bien plus de chose intéressante.

Nous voila dans la 13eme division, les locaux centraux où se trouve la salle d'entrainement et le bureau partagé du capitaine Ukitake et du lieutenant Kuchiki. En mission pour la journée, seuls quelques nouveaux shinigami étaient encore présent…Bon, alors puisque ici aussi il n'y a rien a faire, rendez-vous où? Oui!!Sur leur lieu de mission…

Allé, retrouvez moi au chapitre un pour le début de l'aventure…mais laquelle?


	2. Chapter 1: l'ennemi invisble

_**Chapitre 1:**_

_**L'ennemie invisible:**_

Ukitake était accroupit derrière un buisson…A quelques mètres de lui se tenait son lieutenant. Tout deux avaient les yeux rivés sur la maison en bois qu'ils semblaient être entrain d'espionner. Ukitake, Byakuya et d'autres shinigami en mission avait pour but l'arrestation de dangereux criminels, mais en cas d'opposition a cette arrestation, la mort des fugitifs étaient décrétée. Et cette opposition de la part des fugitifs avait bien été la donc maintenant, L'escouade de la division 13 ayant pour chef Ukitake avait ordre d'éliminer les criminels, qui se cachaient a présent dans cette maison de bois, au milieu de cette clairière, bordé par une douce forêt de bambous et cerné par un fleuve connus pour être glacial. Byakuya, qui avait toujours son regard froid et impassible ne semblait pas si dérangé par le fait de devoir tué des « confrères » alors que son capitaine lui ne semblait pas du tout d'accords pour les tuer. Encore une fois, l'impassibilité des émotions de Byakuya avait complètement laissé sans voix Ukitake, qui malgré la froideur de ses traits et l'arrogance de son égos le trouvait vraiment très spécial.

Alors que le dit capitaine allait donner le départ pour l'assaut au cinq Shinigamis présent autour de la cabane, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et laissa sortir un gigantesque dragon rouge…Byakuya et Ukitake comprirent immédiatement: Ils avaient été repérés et leur fugitifs se servait de leur réjatsu pour crée une attaque commune. Ukitake donna le signal d'assaut et tout les shinigamis sortirent de leur cachettent. Tous se précipitèrent sur ce fameux dragons mais cela fut une belle erreur que le Capitaine ne sut leur dire quelques secondes plus tôt. Alors que les cinq shinigamis rentraient dans un champ de dix mètre non loin de cette fameuse attaque rassemblé, la créature explosa d'un seul coup, envoyant tout les shinigamis a terre avec le souffle de son explosion. Byakuya et Ukitake, qui eux aussi était sortit de leur cachette, réussirent eux a éviter l'attaque en employant le Shumpô a grand pas. Tout deux prirent du recul par rapport a l'entrée de la maison pour esquiver en cas de prochain piège. Ukitake regarda du coin de l'œil tout les shinigamis a terre et poussa un soupir de soulagement en les voyant non pas mort mais simplement a terre blessés ou inconscient. Il tourna le regard vers Byakuya qui avait toujours le visage impassible, indifférent envers ses « camarades » tombés, le Zampakuto même pas encore dégainé, il ne faisait que regarder l'entrée, en essayant d'y discerné une quelqu'onc silhouette, ennemie. Et il en discerna enfin une! Mais, un peu trop étrange a son goût. Un jeune homme sortit accompagné d'une enfant aux cheveux bleu flachis sur l'épaule. L'homme, aux allures agiles et a la fois disgracieuse, vêtus d'un large kimono bleus et l'enfant, aux airs de petit anges, habillé d'un grand tee-shirt blanc, un peu troué passèrent le seuil de la porte. L'homme regarda droit dans les yeux Byakuya et l'enfant plongea son regard dans ceux d'Ukitake. C'est alors qu'en un instant, les deux personnage se séparèrent, dans une vitesse incroyable et chacun prirent l'ennemie qu'ils étaient entrain de toiser du regard.

Byakuya dégaina a la vitesse éclair son zampakuto ce que fit Ukitake également. Ils stoppèrent a leur tour leur adversaire, Ukitake contre un enfant, très certainement âgé d'à peine 9 ans et Byakuya contre un jeune homme, aux allures mystérieuses. Il le toisa asse froidement du regard lorsque celui dernier repoussa son assaillant par la force des bras. Profitant d'un très très bref moment d'inattention de la part de son ennemie, Byakuya utilisa son shumpô pour se retrouver derrière lui et le frapper aussi vite et précisément que possible. Le lieutenant fut alors très étonné lorsqu'il ne réussit pas a atteindre sa cible. Elle se déplaçait avec non pas le shumpô mais une vitesse encore plus impressionnante qui au début, étonna très fortement Byakuya et part la même occasion, Ukitake qui suivait de près le combat de son lieutenant, tout en prenant garde a l'enfant qui avait beau dire qu'elle allait le pulvérisé, sa force n'en restait pas moins médiocre. Byakuya lui était engagée dans un combat bien plus délicat. Son ennemie, bien plus rapide que lui pour le moment se battait avec une force sans égal, sans avoir recours a un katana ou autre, il se battait grâce une faux rouge sang. L'enfant elle se battait a l'aide d'une batte de base-ball en bois, ornée d'épines qui devait sans aucun doutes faire très mal…(ouais y a pas de doutes!!xD)

Alors que le combat d'Ukitake s'avérait être plutôt des provocations verbales de sa part a son « adversaire », Byakuya lui ne parlait pas, n'émettait aucun bruit, il se contentait de combattre avec détermination son ennemi. Ukitake, qui suivait attentivement le combat les perdit pendant un instant de vue…Tout deux déployait un incroyable pouvoir, une vitesse véritablement incroyable. Ces alors que, trop loin pour entendre ce que disait Byakuya, il libéra son Zampakuto pour laissé place a son Shikai. Sebonzakura se dispersa alors et Byakuya porta son attaque…Une chose alors aussi étonnante pour Byakuya que pour Ukitake se produisit: ce fut Byakuya qui fut touché par son attaque et non son adversaire…De justesse il évita son propre Shikai, qui se matérialisa de nouveau en zampakuto…Touché a l'épaule droite asse profondément, Byakuya ne laissa pas paraitre sur son visage impassible l'étonnement qu'il ressentait vis a vis de cette parade un peu trop, incroyable a croire… Il ne se découragea pas pour autant mais sous l'œil encore plus méfiant de son capitaine, il n'utilisa pas une nouvelle fois son Shikai, redoutant que la même chose ne ce produise. L'homme qu'il combattait ne disait toujours rien, mais il avait prit un sourire quelque peu sadique, ce qui anima un peu la colère de Byakuya…

_« -aurais-je réussis a te réveiller shinigami? »demanda sournoisement l'homme qu'il affrontait…_

_« - Qui a dit que je dormais! » répondit asse férocement Byakuya._

Ce fut a ce moment que tout bascula, l'adversaire de Byakuya déploya son réjatsu, très largement égal a celui d'un capitaine, voir plus et, il obligea Byakuya a sortir son Bankai, comme manipulé comme une marionnette. Le Sebonzakura de Byakuya forma une grande masse de pétales de fleures de cerisier que Byakuya s'empressa d'essayer de contenir a l'aide de ses mains…Comme si son zampakuto était guidé par la volonté de son adversaire, il s'éclipsa en un instant…Ukitake ne put voir sa destination, car, occupé a repoussé pour la énième fois l'enfant casse pied qui voulait l'affronter, il ne vit pas que l'adversaire de Byakuya qui l'avait coincé avec son Bankai était tout juste réapparut derrière lui…Ce fut un cris d'alerte qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était finis!

_« - Ukitake-Taisho!! »_

Ukitake ferma les yeux par pur réflexe…Une erreur, une grave erreur…Du sang coula abondamment sur son visage, du sang, oui mais pas le sien…Il rouvrit les yeux une seconde trop tard…Byakuya se tenait debout devant lui, le dos tourné, face a l'homme qui venait de frapper avec sa faux. Ukitake ouvrit de grand yeux horrifiés lorsqu'ils constata les dégâts…Le début de la faux rentrait dans le côté droit du bas ventre de Byakuya et ressortait de l'autre côté…Transpercé, s'était le mot adapté a la situation, Byakuya venait de se faire transpercé par la faux de son ennemie…Rien que cette blessure lui faisait perdre beaucoup trop de sang mais les nombreuse entaille qu'il avait partout sur le corps prouvaient qu'il avait du traverser son Sebonzakura en Bankai pour venir prêter main forte a son Capitaine. Ukitake reprit immédiatement son esprit et bondit sur l'homme a la faux (on va l'appelé comme ça voulez-vous!^^xD). Ce dernier pour éviter l'attaque du capitaine utilisa sa fameuse technique de déplacement éclair, gardant le corps de Byakuya accroché au bout de sa faux…Il se retrouva une seconde fois dans les airs et l'homme a la faux regarda sournoisement Ukitake en désignant de son autre main le corps de son vice-capitaine, toujours embrocher sur l'arme rouge…

_« - C'est un sacré pot de colle votre Lieutenant, Taisho. »_

_« - Byakuya!! »_

_« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous le rends! Les cadavres ne me servent a rien…hi hi hi! » _

Il ne mentit pas, dans la seconde qui suivit ses paroles, il retourna sa faux vers le sol, faisant alors glisser le corps de Byakuya dans le vide…Pas totalement inconscient, Byakuya se sentit tomber lourdement dans l'espace. Ukitake affolé essaya de rejoindre le plus vite possible son lieutenant, pour lui éviter une chute fatale mais vit encore pire…La destination de la chute de Byakuya était le fleuve et totalement dans les vapes, il allait se noyer s'il tombait ainsi. Utilisant a son tour le Shumpô, priant pour arriver a temps, Byakuya lui vivait un enfer…Dans sa tête résonnait un cris affreux, un cris remplis de désespoir et de douleur…Le cris de son sabre, le cris de son être, le cris qu'il aurait du pousser s'il n'avait pas été si froid…Tombant plutôt dans l'inconscience que dans le vide, Byakuya perdit connaissance lorsqu'il effleura la surface de l'eau…Et la, il y plongea pour toujours…Pour toujours? Non! Ukitake, qui venait de voir plonger son lieutenant sauta a son tour dans l'eau, fut prit d'une crise de toux abominable lorsque son corps entra en contacte avec l'eau si glacée du fleuve…Mais il ne perdit pas de temps sur sa et tout de suite il plongea pour allé secourir son vice-capitaine, dont le sang venait teinté la belle couleur cristal d'un rouge flamboyant…Ukitake, qui mit plusieurs seconde a retrouver le corps ensanglanté de son lieutenant, finis finalement a le sortir sans peine de l'eau…Le ramenant aussi vite que possible a la berge, une fois arrivé, il vérifia les environs et ne discerna aucune trace de leurs adversaires…Avaient-ils profités de leur chute dans l'eau pour s'enfuir? Cela importait peu Ukitake qui voyait son taux d'inquiétude grimpé en flèche…Byakuya n'avait pas tellement bu d'eau mais sa plaie qui au contact du liquide avait saigné abondamment semblait être la plaie qui allait l'emporter…Il prit alors son fukutaisho dans les bras, utilisant le plus vide possible son shumpô, il se dirigea avec le corps blafard de Byakuya vers le gotei 13, en direction des locaux de la 4eme division…Alors qu'il s'empressait de faire aussi vite que possible, Byakuya se mit a tousser violemment et il en cracha du sang sur son kimono…Ukitake fit pause immédiatement et avant que Byakuya ne s'étouffe avec son propre sang, il l'assis contre lui et lui maintient la tête droite…C'est a ce moment la que Ukitake vit les traits toujours aussi froid et impassible de son lieutenant, même blessé grièvement, il n'avait aucune émotions…C'est alors que son fukutaisho reprit connaissance et avant qu'Ukitake est put dire quoi que se soit, une lame se dirigea dangereusement vers sa gorge…


	3. Chapter 2: La mort n'est qu'une étape

_**Chapitre 2:**_

_**La mort n'est qu'une étape du commencement:**_

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Le sang…La clairière où se trouvait les deux shinigamis en étaient remplit…Du sang, coulant de partout, venant réchauffer le sol glacée, recouvert d'une épaisse liasse de feuilles mortes, de part la saison de l'automne. Ukitake gisait la, non sans peine a respiré, il attendait, la mort…Il attendait que le froid absolu l'emporte, il attendait que cette atroce douleur s'estompe, il n'attendait qu'une chose: le moment ou son dernier souffle viendrait se perdre dans la vaste étendu blanche qui voila son regard gris. Il était seul, il ne pensait plus, il ne pouvait que laisser se perdre son regard dans l'immensité du monde et laisser son esprit se focaliser uniquement sur cette atroce douleur qui le tiraillait dans le dos…Et pourtant, dans le noir qui dévorait petit a petit sa vision, une lueur d'espoir se fit contempler…Eperdument plongé dans la beauté de cette luminosité sans limite, Ukitake se sentait revivre, il sentait la vie retrouvé peu a peu son corps, glacé et tremblant, il vivait!_

Le capitaine aux cheveux blanc ouvrait calmement et faiblement les yeux…L'odeur qui se dégageait de la pièce où il se trouvait lui était familière…La vision de ces murs et des ce plafond lui était familière et l'incroyable sentiment de malaise lui était également familier…

**« - Vous voila réveillé Ukitake-Taisho… »**

La voix, douce et cristalline qui venait de percé ce silence a la fois doux et agréable tira de son pseudo sommeil le capitaine, allongé dans un lit, aussi moelleux que jamais. Il tourna délicatement sa tête, posé sur un oreiller a l'odeur de bien être pour porter son regard sur la personne qui venait de parler. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, il comprit tout de suite où il était: a l'infirmerie des locaux de la 4eme division! Le capitaine Unohana, qui avait encore prit la parole avec sa voix habituel, c'est adire aussi douce le que le chant d'un oiseaux sourit calmement a l'homme qui voyait ses pensées se disperser dans tout les sens. Il essaya un instant de redresser, mais fut stopper par une main, a la fois gracieuse et puissante:

**« - N'essayer pas de bouger je vous pries, votre état est loin d'être rétablit. »**Dit le capitaine Unohana avec une voix douce mais stricte.

**« - Unohana-Taisho? Que fais-je ici? »**

**« - Des membres de la 10eme division vous ont trouvés mortellement blessé dans l'arrière clairière du 56eme district du Rukongai. Ils vous ont alors amené immédiatement a moi…A quelque minutes prêt, vous ne vous en sortiez pas Ukitake-san, donc, veuillez ne pas vous agiter. » **Finis enfin le capitaine Unohana.

Ukitake pourtant tressaillit…A la fin de la phrase de la capitaine de la 4eme division, le capitaine a la chevelure neige pâlît…Tout lui revint d'un coup en mémoire, la mission, l'attaque des shinigamis renégats, son combat contre une enfant et…

**« - Kuchiki-san!!!!! »**

Ukitake avait littéralement crié dans la chambre, faisant alors sursauter le capitaine médecin. Il se redressa dans une panique folle de son lit, rouvrant alors une blessure atroce, le lançant dans le dos…A peine fut-il redressé que sa toux le prit au dépourvut…Dans sa panique et sa douleur sans limite, il essayait de parler mais cela était plus une mauvaise idée qu'autre chose. Ne pouvant pas placé un mot, le capitaine Unohana, alerté par son sursaut et sa trop forte toux le fit se tenir aussi droit que possible…Elle reprit autoritairement la parole:

**« - Ne vous agitez pas s'il vous plait Ukitake-san! Rester assis droit! »**

**« - Kuchiki…-san…où…est-…il…??!!! »**

**« - Le lieutenant Kuchiki n'a pas donné nouvelle depuis que vous avez été trouvé hier après midi. Nous supposons donc qu'il est dans votre division, seul le capitaine Kyoraku vous as rendus visite pendant votre pseudo coma. »**

**« - Lancez…un…état d'alerte…Il…n'est pas…la…bas… »**

**« - Pardon? »**

Unohana n'eu nul le temps de demandé plus d'explications car le capitaine Ukitake se mit a cracher du sang violemment…Sans cracher ses boyaux, le shinigamis aux cheveux blancs mit dix bonnes minutes avant de retrouver son calme. La panique de son sursaut laissa bien vite place a l'immensité de son anxiété pour les évènements qui allaient suivre. Le capitaine Unohana, qui s'était alors levé pour l'aider a s'allonger de nouveau lui demanda donc les explications qu'elle attendait:

**« - Alors, dites moi ce qu'il c'est passé, capitaine Ukitake. »**

**« - Nous étions en mission avec Kuchiki-san et cinq autres shinigamis de ma division. Notre objectif était l'arrestation de shinigamis renégats, et en cas d'opposition, l'exécution des criminels était ordonné. Les cinq shinigamis qui nous accompagnaient, le lieutenant Kuchiki et moi-même sont tombés dans un piège. Nous avons alors entamé un bien étrange combat… »**

**« - Poursuivez capitaine… »**

**« - Kuchiki-san a eu une anomalie dans son Shikai et son propre zanpakuto c'est retourné contre lui. C'est pendant qu'il le combattait que je n'ai pas sut voir venir l'attaque de son adversaire, qui présente une technique de déplacement incroyable et son réjatsu est dissimulé a la perfection. Kuchiki-san a traversé son Senbonzakura pour me venir en aide et a reçus l'attaque de pleins fouet…Nous avons alors battu en retraite et je peux déjà vous avancer que son état est plus que critique… »**

**« - Bien, ne bougez pas, je lance l'état d'alerte et de recherche immédiatement. J'ai déjà demandé a la 2eme division d'allé enquêter la où vous avez été trouvé. Je sais que vous êtes inquiet Ukitake-san mais je vous demanderais de ne pas quitter votre chambre tant que vous ne serez pas rétablie. »**

**« -…Bien… »**

Ce fut les dernières paroles d'Unohana avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce…Le capitaine désormais seul dans sa chambre ressentait un véritable sentiment d'inquiétude et de culpabilité…Il avait prit son combat trop a la légère et n'était pas venus en aide a son officier…Maintenant, son lieutenant était disparut et qui plus est dans un état mortelle…Il fallait le retrouvé, le capitaine était tellement inquiet…Tout son corps tremblait d'anxiété, son esprit n'était tourné que vers une seule personne: Byakuya Kuchiki…Il se posait tellement de question…Où était-il? Avait-il toujours ses traits froids et impassible sur le visage, même a l'article de la mort? Était-il tout simplement vivant?…Toutes ses questions sans réponses était une véritable torture pour le shinigamis aux cheveux blanc qui n'arrivait pas a choisir: sortir dans un état critique en essayant en vain de retrouver son lieutenant, sans être sur de parvenir a quelque chose ou laisser une administration organisé s'occupé des recherches…Bien que le soir approchait a grand pas, le capitaine hésitait toujours…Son état, aussi faible soit-il ne devait pas le freiner dans ses objectifs et devoirs. Seules ses véritables émotions guidait ses pas et ça depuis toujours. Il prit alors sa décision!

L'air était glacial dehors et le temps sombre…Bien que la nuit n'était pas encore la, Ukitake savait qu'elle se rapprochait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu…Il achemina sa marche douloureuse en direction des locaux de sa division, en s'appuyant contre le mur glacée d'un bâtiment ancien…Quitter l'infirmerie en sautant par la fenêtre n'avait pas été la plus brillante idée de son existence mais pour retrouver son lieutenant, il était prêt a tout les sacrifices. Alors qu'il distinguait enfin de loin sa division et que son atroce douleur dans le dos semblait décidé a le laisser un peu tranquille, Il se stoppa brusquement, prit d'une nouvelle quinte de toux violente, lui coutant quelques minutes d'arrêt pour reprendre en douceur son souffle. Il essaya alors pendant ces quelques instant de calme de sentir le réjatsu de son lieutenant mais le résultat fut le même que les 6 autres tentatives: négatif! Son lieutenant n'était pas dans sa division et Ukitake n'allait pas se montrer ainsi a ses subordonnés…inquiets comme ils étaient, il serait renvoyé illico presto dans les locaux de la 4eme division ou il devrait certainement passer devant le regard furax d'Unohana. Non, il allait retourné sur le lieux de son combat avec cet étrange homme et partirait de la pour élargir ses recherches…

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux du dit crime, Ukitake chercha le moindre indice, la moindre petite chose qui aurait pu échappé au service de la police qui était, d'après les quelques traces présentes, passé sur le lieu dit. Il ne trouva rien, pas une seule trace de réjatsu, juste des trace de sang…Ce sang…A la vue de ce liquide rouge, foncé par la nuit qui venait de tomber , Ukitake eu un bref moment de malaise…il revoyait encore Byakuya, embroché sur cette faux démesuré, tombant dans ce fleuve…Le fleuve!! Ukitake utilisa a toute vitesse son shunpo pour si rendre en 4eme vitesse! Arrivé au bord du fleuve, il chercha sans savoir vraiment quoi une chose qui lui aurait échappé. Il était presque sur que sa recherche devait débuté ici! Il le savait, au plus profond de lui. Au bord de la rive, la où lui et Byakuya était sortit de l'eau, Ukitake trouva un pétale de fleur de cerisier. Il el prit délicatement dans sa main et , s'envolant porté par un lège coup de vent, Ukitake suivit des yeux la destination de ce pétale de fleur…Il atterrit devant cette fameuse maison, maison qui était toujours fermé depuis le combat de Byakuya et celui de ce mystérieux jeune homme. Ukitake décida alors de rentrer dans la hutte et en ouvrant délicatement la porte, toujours prêt a empoigner son Zanpakuto, il pénétra dans la maison, ne faisant aucun bruit. Doucement les rayons de la lune vinrent éclairer par la porte d'entrée l'intérieur de la cabane pour les yeux non habitués a l'obscurité du capitaine. Il vit alors au sol l'indice qu'il cherchait, la chose qui l'aiderait peut être a retrouvé son lieutenant disparut. Il vit au sol le kenseiken , la décoration de chevelure de son lieutenant, une preuve de sa noblesse…Ukitake avait beaucoup de mal a comprendre…Pourquoi le kenseiken de son lieutenant était la? Etait-il la exprès? Ukitake se saisit délicatement de l'objet et le rangea soigneusement dans son kimono. Il le laissa alors délicatement glissé et eu un tilt énorme dans sa tête!!Les souvenirs de ce moment fatale lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire! Il se souvint de ce qu'il c'était passé et…

_Une lame le coupa dans son élan pour l'atteindre violemment dans le dos. Ukitake lâcha le corps de Byakuya qui partit en un nuage de pétales de fleur de cerisier. Il comprit trop tard qu'il était tombé dans un piège et que le Byakuya qu'il avait sauvé était une illusion…Il s'écroula au sol, gisant alors avec une grande peine respiratoire sur le sol glacé, recouvert d'un épais amas de feuilles mortes, souillé de leur belle couleur automne par une couleur rouge sang, provenant du capitaine a la chevelure blanche qui perdait petit a petit connaissance. Il vit en dernière vision, une silhouette partir avec peine, combattant toujours, se battant pour le sauver lui, elle s'éloigna dans l'obscurité de la forêt avec elle, son assaillant…_

Ukitake ouvrit de grand yeux de stupeurs froides. Il se souvenait très bien maintenant, il savait comment il avait réussis a ne pas se faire tuer, il savait qui avait éloigné son ennemie…Byakuya Kuchiki, l'homme qui en ce moment même, a moitié mort devait toujours combattre contre cet homme. Ukitake s'engagea alors sans plus attendre dans l'épaisse forêt de bambous vert et se concentra, chercha la moindre petite trace de réjatsu, de sang, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider a savoir par où était allé Byakuya. Et ce fut grâce a d'épaisse trace de sang rouge et a moitié séché qu'Ukitake réussi a suivre une trace de son lieutenant. Plus il avançait, plus les flaques de sang devenait abondante et de plus en plus neuve…Ukitake savait que son lieutenant était encore en vie mais il finirait bientôt par mourir si jamais le capitaine ne se dépêchait pas un peu plus…l'heure lui était compté, il devait avancer, il devait le retrouver, vivant!! Il arriva soudainement a un coin où le sang était beaucoup plus présent, et où une partie de la forêt était totalement ravager par…Des lames! Ukitake comprit tout de suite, son lieutenant n'était pas loin!! Et c'est lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une goute de sang s'écraser au sol comme une perle de verre qui venait se briser sur un fin parquet que le capitaine de la 13eme division se retourna enfin et vit la chose qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaiter voire…

**« - BYAKUYA!!!!! »**


	4. Chapter 3: Soulagé et aimant

_**Chapitre 3:**_

_**Soulagé et Aimant:**_

**

* * *

**

**« - BYAKUYA!!! »**

Ukitake ouvrit de grand yeux horrifié lorsqu'il vit la scène devant lui. Jamais il n'aurait voulu voir cela. Il courut vers un arbre gigantesque et réalisa enfin…Son lieutenant était la, embroché a l'arbre, non pas par un organe vitale, mais part le côté avancé d'une épaule…Ukitake devina tout de suite, l'assaillant de Byakuya avait fait exprès de l'embrocher de cette manière pour ne pas qu'il meurt. Ils allaient revenir, c'était sur mais gêné par la 2eme division qui avait enquête, ils avaient du stopper leur combat avec Byakuya, pour prendre retraite et laissé le corps du lieutenant. Ukitake n'arrivait toujours pas défaire sa vision horrifié du corps de son lieutenant, pendant la, alors que son sang continuait de couler abondamment de cette immonde plaie béante au niveau de l'abdomen qui avait sauvé le dit capitaine, un après-midi plus tôt. Ukitake sortit finalement de son trouble, et alla aussi vite que possible en haut de cet arbre. Avec a la fois douceur et vitesse, il retira l'épée qui tenait Byakuya planté a l'arbre et le prit aussi doucement que possible dans les bras, toujours en le tenant debout pour ne pas que le sang ne coule encore. Il redescendit de l'arbre avec le corps de son lieutenant, le déposa délicatement sur le sol feuillit glacial et s'empressa de regarder si oui ou non il était vivant! Et il faillit mourir de soulagement lorsqu'il perçut une respiration. Certes elle était aussi faible que les bruit de pattes de fourmi mais elle était bien la! Il s'empressa de retirer le kimono taché de sang du blessé qui semblait mourir de plus en plus. Il lui retira doucement, prit grande garde a ne pas le faire souffrir encore plus que cette plaie mortelle puis il retira son haori et le mit avec pression sur la plaie du lieutenant pour essayer de ralentir l'hémorragie. Incapable de bouger avec le corps du blessé, Ukitake devait trouvé une solution pour transporter Byakuya auprès du capitaine de la 4eme division au plus vite où son lieutenant finirait véritablement par rendre son dernier souffle. Il chercha aussi vite que possible mais n'en trouva aucune capable de le faire avancé avec ce corps alors il eu une autre idée. Dans un effort qui ce voulait vraiment incroyable vu son état, Ukitake abattit d'un seul coup son invincible réjatsu, essayant alors de lancer un message au capitaine Unohana. Il se servit donc de son bakudo:

**« - Fils noirs et blancs. 22 points géants, 66 couronnes et ceintures. Traces de pats, tonnerre grondant au loin, pluie drue, terre tournante, soir tombant, mer de nuages, colonnes bleues de l'armée…Formez une sphère et traversez les cieux!**

**Voie de liaison 77!: TEITENKURA »**

Ukitake reprit calmement son souffle et se concentra pour maintenir la liaison avec le capitaine Unohana qu'il venait de crée aussi longtemps que possible. Il reprit alors avec une voix claire et aussi calme que possible, même dans son état de faiblesse et panique:

**« - Transmission réussie…Capitaine Unohana, ici le capitaine Ukitake. Je suis dans l'ouest de la forêt du 56eme district du Rukongai. J'ai retrouvé le lieutenant Kuchiki mais son était est encore pire que jamais. Il nous faut une équipe de la 4eme division au plus vite Unohana-Taisho! »**

Espérant qu'elle fasse au plus vite, Ukitake abolie la transmission et se concentra de nouveau sur le corps blafard du blessé…Sa peau était glacial, on pouvait même en la regardant pensée qu'elle était faite de glace. Et pourtant, même si sa peau était aussi blanche que jamais et aussi froide que la neige, cette plaie fatal qui ornait son abdomen avait teinté de rouge le bas de son ventre. Et malheureusement pour le fukutaisho, il n'y avait pas que son bas ventre qui était très sérieusement atteint. L'épaule par laquelle il avait été pendue était elle aussi dans un état critique. Ukitake garda son réjatsu aussi puissant que possible, pour faire en sorte que la 4eme division arrive au plus vite. Chaque seconde qu'il passait a regarder son lieutenant ainsi semblait durée une éternité pour lui. Il souffrait énormément de voir son lieutenant dans un tel état. Et même dans l'inconscience, Byakuya avait gardé ses traits froid, quelques peu tiré par la douleur, il gardait son masque de noble, même a l'orée de la mort. Ses cheveux, libérés de son kenseiken, était encore mouillé de sa chute dans cette eau glacée…Non, il avait du replonger dans l'eau récemment pour avoir la chevelure si humide. Alors qu'Ukitake regardait au plus inquiet son lieutenant qui semblait réellement perdre la vie, il entendit un grognement asse étrange. Il releva la tête en direction de ce grognement et aperçus la raie de la Capitaine Unohana avec sur son dos cette dernière et son vice- Capitaine, la lieutenant Kotetsu. Elles descendirent avec certes précipitation mais a la fois calme et toute deux se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les deux hommes.

«**- Ukitake-Taisho, tout va bien?? »**Fit la lieutenant Kotetsu avec inquiétude.

**« - Hai, ça va mais occupé vous vite de lui je vous en pries…!! »**répondit très angoissé le capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

**« - Nous nous en occupons Ukitake-Taisho. Veuillez reculer je vous pries. »**

**« - Hai, Arigatô…Unohana-san »**

La capitaine de la 4eme division sourit aussi calmement que possible au capitaine de la 13eme division comme pour le rassurer puis forma un cadre de soins d'urgence autour du blessé. Elle prodigua ses premiers soins d'urgence aussi vite et bien que possible. Elle demanda a sa lieutenant de venir l'assisté directement ce qui laissait réellement voir a quel point l'état du noble était critique. Unohana fronça plusieurs fois les sourcils pendant qu'elle prodiguait ses soins ce qui angoissa encore plus Ukitake, qui regardait très attentivement les soins en cours. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il était plus qu'inquiet pour son lieutenant. Alors qu'elle se relevait après une bonne heure de soins intensifs et qu'elle se dirigeait de nouveau vers le capitaine Ukitake, le capitaine Unohana reprit une mine moins sévère et froide pour adopter une sensation rassurante. Elle reprit calmement la parole pendant que sa lieutenant continuait les soins d'urgence.

**« - J'ai prodigué les premiers soins, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il ne va pas mourir maintenant mais son état reste critique. Nous le ramenons immédiatement dans ma division, vous, vous venez avec nous. »**

**« - Bien…Prenez-soin de lui s'il vous plait… »**

**« - Hai, ne vous en faites pas…S'il est encore vivant a cette heure si c'est grâce a son incroyable envi de vivre mais sans votre intervention, il serait sans doute mort…Vous lui avez sauvez la vie en enfreignant mes consignes Capitaine Ukitake. »**

**« - Nous parlerons de tout ça après voulez-vous…dépêchons nous de rentrer dans votre division… »**

**« - Hai… »**

La capitaine de la 4eme division se retourna calmement et demanda a son Zanpakuto de prendre délicatement le lieutenant blessé et de le ramener avec les trois autres personnes dans les quartiers de la 4eme division.

Une fois sur place, la capitaine de la division ordonna au capitaine Ukitake de retourner dans sa chambre immédiatement. Elle lui promit qu'il serait informé dès que son lieutenant serait sortit d'affaire et c'est donc dans une angoisse totale et une inquiétude sans limite que le capitaine aux cheveux blancs retourna dans sa chambre, sans pouvoir fermer l'œil une seule fois. La vision de son lieutenant embrocher a cet arbre le hantait encore…Il voyait encore son sang couler abondamment, il le voyait blessé a mort sans avoir la moindre expression…Il ne pouvait penser a autre chose…Il était vraiment inquiet…Il avait su par le capitaine Unohana que ses autres hommes qui avaient été présent avec lui au moment du combat allaient bien et qu'ils étaient retournés dans leur division mais Ukitake ne s'était pas autant inquiété de leur état que de celui de son lieutenant…C'est Byakuya qui occupait la moindre partielle de ses pensées…Il avait peur, très peur…Peur de le perdre lui, peur de perdre ce shinigami la! Pourquoi? Ukitake ne savait pas pourquoi son taux d'inquiétude était encore plus grand que lorsque Kyoraku ce fait blessé, la, Byakuya avait dépasser depuis longtemps Shunsui sur ce point. Mais pourquoi? Ukitake ne ce l'expliquait pas…Ou du moins, il refusait d'admettre l'incroyable et l'irrévocable vérité sur le fait qu'il était éperdument éprit de son propre Lieutenant et que cet amour qui jaillissait d'un seul coup de son cœur durait depuis fort longtemps…Il n'en était pas tellement sur, était-il réellement amoureux de son lieutenant froid et hautin avec tout le monde? Oui, ce même lieutenant qui plus tôt dans les journées précédentes l'avait sauvé a deux reprise d'une mort certaine…Certes, Byakuya avait ses défauts comme tout le monde et certes il n'était pas du tout le genre de personne bienveillante a qui on a envi de ce confier lorsqu'on a de la peine mais Ukitake en était sur lui: Il était amoureux! Et même si Byakuya semblait froid, noble, hautin et tout le reste, le capitaine de la 13eme division savait que son véritable caractère était un peu moins froid qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

Alors que le petit matin pointait jour et que le capitaine aux cheveux blanc n'avait toujours pas réussi a fermer l'œil de la nuit, quelqu'un vint enfin frapper a sa porte. Cette demande de porte, il l'avait attendu toute la nuit et lorsqu'elle résonna dans ses oreilles, il répondit dans la seconde suivante:

**« - Oui, entrez! »**

**« - Bonjour Ukitake-Taisho. »**fit une voix un peu incertaine et visiblement asse fatigué.

**« - Kotetsu-fukutaisho! Bonjour… »**

**« - Je vous apporte votre traitement et des nouvelles du lieutenant Kuchiki. »**

**« - Commencez par les nouvelles s'il vous plais, Kotetsu-fukutaisho. »**

**« - Bien sur…Le capitaine Unohana a réussi a le tirer d'affaire, sa vie n'est plus menacé mais son état n'en reste pas moins grave. Il restera dans les locaux de la 4eme division jusqu'au nouveaux ordres d'Unohana-Taisho. »**

Ukitake poussa un soupir de soulagement sans se retenir, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulut…Il était rassuré, voir complètement aux anges de cette nouvelle qu'il avait attendu tout la nuit. Il reposa sur la lieutenant un regard pleins de soulagement qui pour elle voulait certainement en dire beaucoup. Il remarqua la mine fatigué et au bout de force de la lieutenant et s'empressa de lui conseiller d'aller se reposer un peu:

**« - Merci beaucoup pour votre travail Kotetsu-fukutaisho. Je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer, vous l'avez emplument mérité fukutaisho. »**

**« - Merci Ukitake-Taisho! Vous me tenez les mêmes propos si aimables qu'Unohana-Taisho! »^^**

Ukitake lança un sourire aussi aimable que possible mais la pressante envi de voire son lieutenant en bonne santé le prenait de plus en plus et tenir bon dans une situation pareil pour lui était d'une forte mauvaise expérience. Il ne se rendis même pas compte que par sa joie de savoir son fukutaisho sain et sauf, son sourire devenait de plus en plus beau et fit même rougir la lieutenant toujours présente devant-elle qui était comme tout le monde, asse sensible au charme non voulu du capitaine de la 13eme division. Après avoir encore remercier la shinigami médecin, Ukitake sortit finalement de sa chambre, après avoir dit au revoir a la lieutenant qui était parti se reposer après une dure nuit de soin intensif. Le capitaine aux cheveux blanc s'empressa d'allé vers la chambre que lui avait indiqué Isane et marcha de plus en plus vite au fur et a mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la dite chambre. Son cœur était instable, sa respiration s'accélérait et même si la distance qui séparait sa chambre de repos et la chambre de soin de Byakuya était infime, il avait paru au capitaine qu'il avait du attendre pendant une éternité pour enfin y parvenir. Devant la fameuse chambre, le capitaine des locaux sortait justement de la salle et elle remarqua bien vite que le capitaine de la 13eme division, avait déjà eu la nouvelle pour la santé du lieutenant et qu'il se tenait déjà devant elle. Elle le regarda calmement du regard et lui sourit chaleureusement, même si son sourire lui disait aussi qu'elle était asse en colère parce qu'il avait une fois encore désobéis a ses directives et il s'était encore une fois levée de son lit et était sortit de sa chambre sans autorisation. Elle se doutait bien que dissuader le capitaine de la 13eme division était une perte pur et simple de temps alors elle se contenta de se diriger vers tout en lui souriant chaleureusement elle dit avec douceur:

**« - Il n'a pas encore reprit connaissance Ukitake-Taisho, et un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal mais s'il se réveil, appelé moi tout de suite s'il vous plait! »**

**« - Bien sur Unohana-Taisho. Merci pour votre travail, vous êtes admirable! »**

**« - Merci Ukitake-Taisho! Ne restez pas trop longtemps quand même, je me dois de vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas dans ma division pour des broutilles alors n'allez pas aggraver votre santé. »**

**« - Je ferais attention Unohana Taisho! »^^'**

Sur ces paroles amicales mais a la fois menaçantes, Unohana laissa le capitaine aux cheveux blanc seul devant la fameuse chambre! Même devant cette petit paroi fine qui séparait le capitaine et son lieutenant, Ukitake avait l'impression que s'il rentrait dans cette chambre, il ne pourrait résisté a l'horrible envi de protéger pour toujours son lieutenant. C'était certes excessif, surtout a l'égard de ce noble taciturne mais s'était bel et bien ses réelles pensées! Il le voulait, il voulait le protéger, le voir sourire, heureux…Il voulait lui dégager ses sentiments qu'il avait enfouis sous sa dignité démesuré, le jour où il était devenu le chef du clan Kuchiki. Il voulait briser la fierté de ce noble pour laisser a découvert ses véritables sentiments et lui permettre ainsi de vivre heureux et avec émotions et non bêtement comme une simple marionnette de son clan, fière d'une fierté qui ne l'intéresse pas, méprisant contre des sentiments qu'il ne connait que trop bien…Ukitake le savait, son arrogance et sa façon de mépriser les gens faisait partit de son caractère certes mais il y avait bien d'autre facette de son caractère qui était bien dissimulé au plus profond de son être a l'encontre de la vie quotidienne. Alors qu'il sortait peu a peu de ses pensés pour Byakuya et son caractère asse réputé pour sa froideur, Ukitake posa la main sur la poigné froide de la porte. Il tourna le poignet, ouvrit avec douceur et silence la porte puis son regard se jeta immédiatement sur le blessé, allongé et endormit sur le lit qui se trouvait juste en dessous d'une grande fenêtre a moitié-ouverte. Il était la…Il respirait avec difficulté et cela, son masque a oxygène le confirmait ainsi que sa douche poitrine recouverte d'un fin kimono blanc qui se levait et rabaissait avec instabilité. Sa peau semblait chaude et pourtant elle avait la couleur de la neige. La couverture du lit lui remontait jusqu'au milieu de l'abdomen. Ukitake s'avança vers son lieutenant inconscient avec silence. Il se posta devant le visage de l'endormit et scruta son corps avec soulagement et tristesse. Soulagement car il était rassuré de le savoir tiré d'affaire, tristesse car il savait bien au fond de lui que c'était sa faute s'il était dans un tel état maintenant…Il ressentait divers sentiment en cet instant et beaucoup étaient très forts. Il avait le cœur qui battait tellement vite que si la respiration de Byakuya était véritablement éteinte, le bruit de ces battements aurait pu le ramener a la vie. Son cœur allait vite, ses yeux étaient rivés sur le visage de l'inconscient qui présentait des symptômes de fièvre.

Ukitake bascula ses yeux vers le torse du noble, qui se soulevait et se baissait avec instabilité. Il porta sa main vers la couverture du blessé, la retira un peu pour découvrir l'abdomen du lieutenant. Puis, Ukitake qui redoutait vraiment ce qu'il allait voir écarta doucement pour ne pas le réveillé les deux revers du kimono blanc de Byakuya et vit enfin la blessure…Elle était recouverte d'une couche incroyable de bandage, soigner, traité, elle avait tout d'une blessure grave! Et a cette blessure se rajoutait le regret du capitaine qui savait pertinemment que c'était a cause de sa lenteur et de son manque de réaction que cette horrible blessure se retrouvait sur l'abdomen de son lieutenant et non sur la tête du capitaine. Après avoir véritablement regretter sur sa faute, Ukitake referma enfin le fin kimono de l'homme allongé et s'assis sur une chaise juste a côté du blessé. Il replongea son regard sur le visage de Byakuya, scrutant le moindre recoin de sa fine peau. Il l'aimait, et il n'était sur de cela que depuis quelques heures…Mais pouvait-il l'aimer? Lui? Et puis, aurait-il la force de l'aimer en sachant que c'était par sa faute que son lieutenant avait frôlé la mort? Ukitake doutait sérieusement de sa raison…Même s'il le voulait rien que pour lui, même si ce corps pour le moment inconscient était ce que désirait Ukitake plus que tout et même si protéger cet être et le voir heureux était l'objectif du capitaine, il doutait toujours de lui et ne savait vraiment pas s'il serait capable de faire comprendre son amour a Byakuya…Et lui? Que ressentait-il? Serait-il apte a comprendre les sentiments qu'éprouvait son capitaine a son égard? Alors qu'Ukitake était perdu dans la contemplation de ce visage et qu'il tergiversait dans sa tête, il rapprocha avec douceur son visage de celui du lieutenant. Son regard était rivée sur ses yeux clos, il posa avec tendresse ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de l'endormit puis avec une délicatesse infinie, il retira doucement le masque a oxygène du noble. Ne se trouvant pas gêné par cette soudaine perte de masque, Byakuya ne broncha pas, même a travers l'inconscience.

Ukitake rapprocha encore son visage de celui de son lieutenant…Il ne se trouvait plus qu'a quelques centimètre de ce dernier. Son souffle, bien que court et inconstant venait se perdre sur le visage du capitaine. L'odeur de Byakuya avait littéralement engloutit Ukitake. Son souffle si près de lui l'envoutait et la vision de ses lèvres si tentantes et proches des siennes était horriblement merveilleuse. Sans trop réfléchir a ce qu'il faisait, Ukitake effleura les lèvres du noble du bout des siennes…Et au lieu de les lever par peur de le réveillé et d'être surprit, Ukitake laissa trainé sa bouche bien plus longtemps que prévu sur celle de Byakuya. La sensation était atrocement merveilleuse, l'envi d'y garder les siennes plaqués comme cela était très tentantes mais le capitaine devait retiré sa bouche de celle de l'autre homme pour ne pas le privée d'air. Ce baiser, aussi étrange qu'il puisse paraitre avait été bref mais incroyablement déstabilisant pour l'homme éveillé. La douceur des lèvres de Byakuya était horriblement savoureuse et Ukitake avait put y gouter. Alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la bouche tant enviant du lieutenant, l'envi de replonger a l'assaut de cette sensation merveilleuse et de cette saveur incroyable prit de court les pensées aimantes du capitaine et une nouvelle fois, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du lieutenant endormit…Et c'est à ce moment la que…

* * *

Bon ben voila...Désolé pour le retard et pour ce chapitre qui est franchement moyen!^^"

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait, c'est important pour moi de continuer en sachant quoi améliorer!^^


End file.
